Little Moments in Life
by bluemoon87
Summary: This is my first time so go easy on me please. Oneshot. NejixTenten. Read and Review please!


Moments

I do not own Naruto.

_Italics are people's thoughts._

It was a warm sunny morning in the village Hidden in the Leaves, 7a.m. to be exact. Ten-ten was heading to the training ground where she was sure Neji was waiting for her. Huyga's were just like that. They tell you to meet them somewhere at a certain time and they're always there early. Ten-ten was used to this by now they had all been training with each other for three years now. (This is after the Chuunin Exams).

_I can't believe that it's been three years already. I mean everyone has grown so much. Lee had gotten a lot stronger and is getting better by the day. He and Gai sensei still talk about" youth" and all the wonder of it. Neji has even changed. He's gotten a lot stronger too. Since his battle with Naruto he has shown a little more emotion too. Come to think of it Neji has gotten even more handsome since then._

Ten-ten blushes at the thought of her teammate that way_. I mean sure the guy has the second biggest fan club in the village. (Sasuke was brought back from Sound a while ago and still has the all time biggest fan club ever). But still showing emotion is a weakness and it can get you killed in the ninja world. _Just after thinking this Ten-ten realizes that she is already at her teams training ground.

" Hey Neji", Ten-ten said cheerfully voice as she sat her bag down under a tree. Lee and Gai were on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few more days.

"Hi, ready to start", Neji asked while twirling a kunai absent-mindedly. Neji had also changed some. He wares his hair the same except two pieces that hung on the sides of is face, (If you've seen Neji after the time skip this is what I'm talking about).

"Yep", she replied while bringing out a kunai of her own.

(4 hours later)

" I win", Neji whispered in Ten-ten's ear while panting. After such a long time of training without getting anywhere, Neji finally won. He had Ten-ten pinned against a tree with her arms over her head with him right in front of her.

Ten-ten could feel her face burning. She was hot from training for two hours straight without stopping but it was the closeness of Neji that made her blush. Apparently this did not go unnoticed by Neji.

"Are you ok Ten-ten, you seem to be acting a little weird", Neji asked out of curiosity, while doing this he took his hand of her wrists and put it on her forehead. Which coincidentally made her blush even more.

"I-I'm fine", ten-ten replied while trying to move from under Neji's hand.

"Are you sure, I mean it's not that hot out here. Ten-ten you know you can tell me anything, and something is obviously bothering you", said Neji.

"N-no r-really I'm fine Neji all I need is a break and I'll be fine", Ten-ten said finally moving from under Neji's hand.

"Ten-ten don't lie to me just tell me or I'll use byakugan", said Neji.

"N-no don't", noticing the fierceness in his eyes, ten-ten decided to give up. She knew that if she lied Neji would know, and if she avoided the question there would be no doubt that he would do what he said.

"Fine, you want to know why I'm acting like this, then I'll tell you", Ten-ten sighed in a defeated tone. She closed her eyes in fear of seeing Neji's reaction.

" I-I I like you", Ten-ten stuttered out before Neji even knew it she was gone with her bag and everything.

_Ten-ten likes me, Neji said over and over in his head. He couldn't believe that the girl he's liked since he was thirteen like him back._ (Yep that's right he likes her too)!!! _Man, what am I doing just standing around here, I have to go find Ten-ten and tell her!!_

(In the park with Ten-ten)

_I can't believe I told him, but I guess its better this way. Now I won't have to-_

"Ten-ten", she looked up from the bench see was sitting on to see Neji walking towards her. _Oh no what do I do. I can't face him after that, thought Ten-ten. _

" Look ten-ten before you run off again I need to tell you something", said Neji. He was staring at his feet now almost nervously and his face was tinted pink.

"Ten-ten, I like you too". Ten-ten couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Neji to find him staring at her with a look of shyness. Before she knew what was happening she felt soft, warm lips pressed against hers. Once Neji broke the kiss he said to her, "Lets go get some lunch". Ten-ten still in a daze just nodded and followed Neji while the two of them walked holing hands through the park.

"_Maybe training has its good moments too sometimes", Ten-ten thought as she blissfully walked out of the park with her lover. _

Wow this took a long time to write. Well, read and review please!


End file.
